custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Hurricane Night (SuperMalechi's version)
The Story of the Hurricane Night is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was released to movie theaters on January 17, 1997. And Then, It was released on VHS on July 22, 1997. This Barney movie is produced by Universal Studios and Lyrick Studios. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are getting ready for the big hurricane storm at night, and they worked together by taping windows, put all the things away that they won't blow away, and get some flashlights and batteries to take them inside. Then, when they got inside, they look at big hurricane storm through the window, and they have a special dinner with some dinner food including pasta, french fries, chicken and pizza. Then they hear a bedtime story from Barney. At the end, they sing love lullaby I Love You song. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jason *Carlos *Julie *Min Songs #Let's Play Together #We're Getting Ready for the Hurricane Storm #The More We Work Together #Laugh with Me #The Pasta Song #The French Fries and Chicken Song #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Friends are Forever #The Shadow Song #I Used to Be Afraid #Me and My Teddy #Books are Fun #Once Upon a Time #Bedtime for Barney #The Sleep Song #Lullaby and Goodnight #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "On The Move!". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius". *The version of "I Love You" *After "Friends are Forever", the big hurricane storm accidentally knocks the power wire poles down. And Then, It makes the lights flicker and the power go out. And Then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids say "Uh-Oh! All The Lights Went Out!". And Then, after this, the big hurricane storm accidentlly blows away something else including fences, the outside fence doors, the mailbox, a bird's nest, a bird house, the backyard playset kids's swings, and tire swing, the flowers, the plants, the trees, branches, bushes, the leaves, the rocks, park bridges, the trash, the litter, the garbage, garbage and trash bags, garbage and trash cans, the water well, the bird bath, the basketball nets, and everything. *When the big hurricane storm accidentally knocks the power wire poles down, *When the lights flicker and the power goes out, *During a scene where the big hurricane storm accidentally knocks the power wire poles down, and It makes the lights flicker, and go out, the music from *During a scene where the big hurricane storm accidentlly blows away something else including fences, the outside fence doors, the mailbox, a bird's nest, a bird house, the backyard playset kids's swings, and tire swing, the flowers, the plants, the trees, branches, bushes, the leaves, the rocks, park bridges, the trash, the litter, the garbage, garbage and trash bags, garbage and trash cans, the water well, the bird bath, the basketball nets, and everything, *Before "Me and My Teddy", Baby Bop tells Barney, BJ, and the kids that we can sing a song about her teddy bear that it will be not scared of everything. *Before "Books Are Fun!", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we can tell a bedtime story. And Then, Once Upon a Time" starts. *After "Once Upon a Time", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we can tell a story of "The Pirate's Stormy Day" where a pirate sails on a big pirate's sailing ship sailing on the ocean. *After "Bedtime with Barney", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that it's time to go to sleep. And Then, "The Sleep Song" starts. *After "The Sleep Song", the power and the lights are back on. And Then, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that that all the lights and the power are back on, and he sings lullaby and goodight song for all of them. And Then, Lullaby and Goodnight" starts. *After "Lullaby and Goodnight", Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that we can sing a love lullaby song called "I Love You". And Then, "I Love You" starts. *After "I Love You", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids sleep, and the film ends. *Jason wears the same clothes in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Carlos wears the same clothes in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes in Camera Safari. *Min wears the same hair-style and clothes in Camera Safari. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Friends are Forever") *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: We love you, Barney! *Barney: We love you, too. *(suddenly, the hurricane storms hits the wires and makes the power went out) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Uh Oh! All The Lights Went Out!